


I Care...Even When You Don't

by Cerillen



Series: What is Your Life Like? [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But that's okay cus Virgil's there to do it for him, Cus I've been wanting to for ages, He just wants everyone else to be happy okay, He's too good for this world, I made Virgil turn into a cat, Logan is absolutely terrible at taking care of himself, Patton has messenger pets cus I love that idea, This just makes the rest of the series even sadder, Virgil still cares so much even when the others hate him, i'm not sorry about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: Anxiety knows that the others hate him.But he still loves them too much to ignore them when they need his help.Even if he's not willing to let them know who exactly it is that's helping them in the first place.





	I Care...Even When You Don't

There was a cat in the library.

Logan didn’t know why that was the case, but there it was.

A large, fluffy, black cat with sharp violet eyes, standing right between him and the desk he’d been returning to.

It stared at him blankly and he stared back.

For a moment, neither of them moved.

Then the cat turned its head towards the door that led back to his room and Logan sighed as he finally realized why it was there in the first place.

“I’m sorry, small one, but I have too much work to do to stop and take a break right now. Go back to Patton and tell him he doesn’t need to worry. I’m just fine as I am.”

Patton had always had a rather strange talent in summoning animal constructs.

Every once in a while, he would send one to check up on one of the others to make sure they took breaks for food and sleep.

Once their task was completed, or if they were simply sent away, the construct would return to the moral side and report what they’d seen before being dismissed.

Logan and Roman never really minded the small creatures appearing in their spaces.

Patton never forced them to do anything when they arrived.

And he always accepted the dismissals whenever they were given.

So the system had continued to be used whenever he thought one of them was overworking themselves.

It was a sweet gesture, and occasionally being greeted by a random animal was actually quite pleasant, but Logan personally found it entirely unnecessary.

If he was working he had a good reason to be doing so.

He couldn’t stop just because Patton was worried about him.

So, once his dismissal was given to the cat, he continued onwards to his desk and returned to his work without hesitation.

And, for a time, the cat was forgotten as his mind became preoccupied once more.

Until a little black paw was suddenly pressed down on one of his papers.

He blinked in surprise and turned his head up to look at the cat now sitting primly on his desk.

“Wha-“

A soft thud brought his attention to the object he only belatedly realized the cat had been holding in its mouth.

A simple, and rather surprisingly large, bundle of patchy black fabric.

He stared blankly at it for a moment, trying to comprehend through his busy thoughts what exactly was happening then.

A plaintive meow, rough in a way that reminded him more of an alley cat than a house cat, made his gaze return to the cat still staring at him with its sharp eyes.

Logan’s brow furrowed.

“Is this for me?”

The cat nodded and nudged the bundle of fabric closer to him.

Patton’s cats had never done this before.

None of his animals had, for that matter.

He wasn’t entirely sure why this was happening or what exactly was in this bundle being offered to him, but now he was quite curious about this new situation he’d found himself in.

So he reached forward and began to gently unwrap the bundle of fabric.

It was shockingly soft.

More so than any of the blankets and clothes he owned.

It made him want to wrap it around himself and take a nap.

But he resisted that shockingly strong urge and continued to investigate the strange package.

And he was quite surprised by what he found.

A thermos of his favorite tea, a sandwich carefully wrapped up in a napkin, a small collection of crackers, a spoon, and a small container of crofters jelly.

The cat meowed at him again, when he remained silently staring for too long, and gave another soft nudge to the bundle.

It looked pointedly at him and then back at the meal it had brought to him.

Logan blinked.

“Oh…”

And began unwrapping the sandwich.

“Thank you.”

The cat nodded, seemingly in acknowledgement of his words, and settled itself down on a more empty section of desk to silently watch him as he ate.

He did so quickly, wanting to return to his work as soon as he could, though admitted to himself that the meal was quite good and refreshing.

He hadn’t realized how hungry or thirsty he’d been until food was suddenly thrust upon him.

Once he was finished, he wrapped the bundle back up and placed it on the floor beside his desk, turning his gaze back to the cat still laying on the edge of it.

“Thank you.”

He was being redundant in repeating himself, he knew, but it had to be said with more sincerity now that he realized just how much he’d actually needed the food.

He held his hand out to the cat, who still gazed at him with its piercingly sharp eyes, sure that it was friendly enough to bring him food on its own, since Patton would never force something like this upon him without at least coming to do so himself, but unsure if it would appreciate him petting it.

The cat blinked at his offered hand, sending a quick glance up at his face for a moment, before tentatively leaning forward to gently nose at his fingers.

Slowly, not wanting to scare it, he reached further forward and started gently running his fingers through its fur.

A part of him almost melted right then.

It was impossibly soft to the touch.

Even softer than the bundle of fabric had been.

And, after a moment of gentle petting, an almost unnaturally deep and rumbling purr thundered out of the cat’s chest and began echoing through the library.

The sound was oddly soothing and Logan felt his eyes begin to droop tiredly.

It had been quite some time since he’d last slept properly.

And now, with his belly full and his body growing more and more relaxed from the large cat’s presence, the siren call of sleep was becoming almost impossible to resist.

Then the cat suddenly rose from where it was laying and grew closer to him.

It pressed itself close to his chest, gently nuzzling his jaw as it’s thundering purr sent a soothing vibration throughout his entire body.

An overwhelming feeling of safety and comfort filled him then, and he could resist no longer.

He tipped limply to the side and likely would have fallen right onto the floor if something hadn’t suddenly caught him.

It wasn’t fluffy, like the cat, but it was just as impossibly soft.

And it also sent the same soothing rumbles all through his body, leaving it loose and pliant as the comforting sensation only seemed to surround him further.

Then the sensation shifted.

The softness changed to match more with the fabric he’d felt earlier, and the almost goo like structure of the appendages he’d been caught by hardened and gain more definition.

Suddenly, he was being held up by a pair of long arms and pressed against a thin but firm chest.

The rumbles continued, even louder and deeper than before, and the comforting aura of safety that had overwhelmed him before only seemed to increase in strength.

He remained limp and barely conscious as the spindly arms holding him in place shifted to carefully pick him up and hold him close against whoever it was that was carrying him.

His body was soflty rocked as the unknown individual walked silently out of the library and, supposedly, towards his bedroom.

Moments later, his barely registered inner theory was proven correct as he felt himself being placed gently onto his bed.

Gentle hands rid him of his shoes, belt, glasses, and tie.

Those same soothing hands soon started carding softly through his hair, making him sink further into his mattress with a content breath of a sigh.

The soothing rumble that seemed to vibrate through the air itself shifted slightly to add in a strange yet similarly comforting warbling noise.

**_“Rest, Logan.”_ **

One such warble seemed to say.

And, with that soft command echoing within his ears, his mind finally faded quietly into sleep.

* * *

 

Virgil sighed quietly as he closed Logic’s door behind him.

That had been incredibly stressful.

The other side had been working almost nonstop for the past three days now, and Virgil had grown even more concerned than the others seemed to be about it.

He’d thought that posing as one of Morality’s usual messenger animals would convince Logic to at least take a small break and rest a little.

But he’d been dismissed almost instantly.

He hadn’t really had much other choice than to find some other way to make the workaholic relax for a moment.

Lunch had seemed like the most logical option, despite it being almost four o’clock in the morning, and he’d made sure to include some of the more serious side’s favorite things to help convince him to stop working long enough to actually enjoy the meal.

He’d been slightly hesitant to return as a cat, knowing that Morality’s pets rarely returned after being dismissed, much less with food, but he’d decided that it was the best option he had in making sure the other didn’t realize who he actually was.

And it had worked, thankfully.

Logic wouldn’t have accepted the food if he’d known who it was that was giving it to him.

And he definitely wouldn’t have thanked him at all, much less twice, Virgil was sure.

Then the other side had offered his hand and Virgil had been filled with so much panic he’d almost ousted himself by losing control of his shadows.

But he’d reined it in and managed to react normally.

Letting the tired side pet his head and side.

It had been nice.

Logic’s hands had been warm and gentle as they’d run through his fur.

The purr had simply come naturally then.

But when he’d noticed Logic slowly starting to fall asleep, he’d decided to take things a step further and see if he could actually get the other to finally rest properly.

And he succeeded, thankfully.

He’d caught the other as soon as he started tilting, using his own natural shadows to carefully keep him held in place as he shifted back into his normal form.

For a moment he’d panicked again.

He hadn’t been sure if Logic would wake up when the sensations changed around him.

But he apparently hadn’t needed to worry.

The logical side had remained comfortably dozing, not fully asleep but not entirely awake either, as he’d been picked up and carried back to bed.

Now, Virgil could hear the gentle sound of soft snoring through the door at his back.

The other was finally resting properly for the first time in days and Virgil could finally relax in that knowledge.

So it was with, yet another, soft sigh of relief that the anxious side pushed himself away from the door and made his way silently back to the library.

It was always strange being there without the other side wandering about, sorting through all of the various books and documents and recordings.

Virgil himself only ever went there to check up on said side and to, occasionally, borrow something he happened to need.

It was unsurprisingly quiet when he entered the place.

The desk Logic had been using was still covered in a wild assortment of books and papers.

The bundle of leftover dishes and trash still sat innocently beside one of the desk’s legs.

It made Virgil’s lips twitch up into a ghost of a proud smile.

Until he looked back at the desk in front of him and heaved out another, more tired, sigh.

Logic had been spending these past three days collecting information for a particular video idea Thomas and Creativity had decided to attempt.

He’d made a rather impressive amount of progress given how complicated and branching the subject actually was.

Especially considering the fact that none of them had ever really bothered learning about it until now.

Virgil picked up a paper detailing how exactly the human brain processed certain emotions, like anger and happiness, and then sent a slightly baleful glance at the dozens of psychology books stacked upon the desk.

He took a deep, grounding breath, and finally released it in the biggest sigh he’d had of the night.

Logic tended to sleep overly long after spending more than twenty-four hours awake, like he was recovering the amount of sleep he’d missed, so he wasn’t likely to wake up for another sixteen hours at least.

Virgil wasn’t as smart as Logic, unsurprisingly, but he wasn’t stupid either.

He could figure out whatever he didn’t understand and write down the notes in a way that made sense to everyone.

And he was, if nothing else, a very fast reader.

* * *

 

Logan woke up feeling well-rested but slightly stiff from sleeping for far longer than usual.

After taking a moment to gently stretch out his underused muscles, he looked to the clock beside his bed and was horrified to find that he’d been asleep for almost twenty hours.

That realization had him rushing up and out of his bed, frantically redressing himself in fresh clothes before almost running back to the library.

Thomas and Roman had wanted to start working on that scripted series they’d come up with during the weekend.

It was already Friday and he still had over thirty-seven percent of his research to finish before then.

He had every intention of immediately launching himself back into his desk chair and returning to said research, when he’d noticed something that made him freeze upon entering the library.

His desk was clean.

(Esh-time)

Completely sorted and organized.

The books he’d been reading through sat in neat stacks on one side of the desk while all of his research papers were carefully sorted into equally neat piles that, upon further inspection, were organized properly by subject.

It was as he was staring in shock at his organized papers that he noticed something even more surprising.

Some of the papers had someone else’s handwriting on them.

The notes were just as neatly sorted, and filled with the same sort of usual information he would normally include.

The only difference between them was the shift between his own rigid blocky letters to another set of smooth swooping ones.

Now, as he stood staring at the notes in shock, he fully recalled the memories of what had caused him to fall asleep in the first place.

The cat had not been one of Patton’s, of that, he was absolutely sure.

He sent a glance towards the leg of his desk where he’d left the small bundle of fabric and dishes only to find the bundle missing, likely taken away by the cat or whomever had sent it in the first place.

Said individual had apparently wanted very much to help Logan with his current workload, which was now amazingly reduced to only nineteen percent, and his, admittedly, rather lacking care for his own health.

Which only brought forth the lingering question of who exactly that individual could even sensibly be, given the small amount of entities currently residing within Thomas’ mind.

But such a question, and the many related ones that followed it, would have to be placed on hold until Logan had properly finished his research for Thomas and Roman.

After all, if they were going to create a series about the inner-workings of a person’s mind, they needed to make sure they had all of the information they needed to represent those inner-workings properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These keep ending up longer than I'd intended.  
> I'm not sure why that is at this point but I guess my only complaint about it is how I keep making the mistake of starting to write really late at night and then spending hours working on stuff when I'm supposed to be sleeping.  
> Oh well, I guess.  
> At least I'm enjoying myself.


End file.
